


fur real?

by sinedeam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Confessing Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Furry, M/M, Phone Call, a lot of ohs, corpse has a bunny fursona, corpse is a furry, its kinda dumb...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinedeam/pseuds/sinedeam
Summary: “furries? well… i don’t know, i think they’re pretty cool… like, i’m not one, but i could be friends with one. i guess it’s just not something i would be into doing, but i wouldn’t shame anyone… maybe even… um, yeah...”___in which corpse is a furry
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Pokimane/Valkyrae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	fur real?

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could say i was stoned when i wrote this, but... not really
> 
> also, english is not my first language. didn't even check the mistakes, ooops
> 
> anyways, enjoy:3
> 
> in this house we accept furries!!!

sykkuno knew corpse for some time. like, they played games together. among us, sometimes minecraft. and they also sometimes talked. just sometimes, when he would feel sad or whatever. he found a lot of comfort in the other one, listening to his deep voice and his delightful laugh. well, maybe their relationship started to be a little more than a friendship. corpse would flirt with sykkuno when they played among us, and well, um, sykkuno couldn’t say he didn’t like that. they would also call each other at a very late time and then talk for a couple hours continuously. 

okay, so maybe sykkuno liked corpse a little too much. a little too much for a straight guy, surely. and a little too much for not knowing him in real life, never meeting him. sykkuno would sometimes fantasize about their first time meeting before sleep and, uh, he had a lot of scenarios for it. it could be very awkward, like they bump into each other at a party and sykkuno spills his drink on the taller’s shirt. or extremely romantic, they meet each other in the rain and corpse has to give up his umbrella to the older, so that sykkuno doesn’t catch a cold. or just pretty normal, they decide to finally meet, in a cafe nearby, and sykkuno catches his sight as the taller sits there, in his black hoodie, with piercings and rings, black curly hair and eyeliner over his eyes. and they just start talking. and it’s okay. 

he wasn’t sure if their feelings would be mutual, but they could try, right? sykkuno felt like corpse was the person he actually was the closest with. and it would just all make sense. 

but then again, sykkuno didn’t know how corpse looked. had he had feelings for someone, whose face he has never seen? who might just act completely different when in person? whenever sykkuno would think about it, his head would hurt. 

right now though, he was occupied playing among us with his friends and streaming. corpse couldn’t participate today, he must have been really busy. since his songs blew up, he has been trying to find a music label that would fit him, it was very hard for him, sykkuno knew, since they would talk so often and sykkuno would always listen carefully when the younger would tell him stuff. about his struggles, about his ideas and all. it was just a lot, but sykkuno would always listen and try his best to give advice. 

he was already tired, it was really late. his eyes kind of hurted. he didn’t have any more power to play anymore, wanted to sleep, really. he blinked a couple times. “okay, guys, one last game!” he said to his audience, but also his friends. rae coed with disapproval, but they knew they couldn’t really do anything. they played another game, in which sykkuno of course wasn’t an impostor, and was killed in the second round. after that, waiting for others to end the game to say goodbye to everyone, he started reading comments. he looked for some questions, turning the end of the stream into a QnA. 

the comments were filling quickly, but he could spot some. 

“what’s my favourite color? well, that one is obvious, guys, it’s green” he said with a smile on, quickly trying to find another question. 

“why are you ending your stream already?... um, i’m kinda tired and want to go to sleep. guys, sleep is really important! i don’t know where you live, but… if its night where you live, you should probably go to sleep, too! just like me.”

“what’s my favourite dessert? i don’t know, i’m not really into sweet food… but lily will surely answer you, if you ask her about it!”

“what are your thoughts on furries?…” he stopped, shocked by the question. he read that again, not sure how to answer “furries? well… i don’t know, i think they’re pretty cool… like, i’m not one, but i could be friends with one. if any of you guys is a furry, let me know, is it complicated to live like that?...” he had to stop for a second, almost laughing at it. “i’m sorry! i guess it’s just not something i would be into, but i wouldn’t shame anyone… i guess…”

he felt kind of dizzy as he answered more questions, waiting for the others to finish playing. they did finally, toast winning with his high iq gameplay. sykkuno could finally say goodbye, to his friends and the chat. he did, with a smile, and ended the stream. 

he laid on his bed, restless. those livestreams would take up all of his energy, he really should’ve finished earlier. sykkuno quickly went to the bathroom to wash up and get changed into his pajamas. as he was leaving it, ready just to hop on his bed and sleep, he ran into poki. she must have already finished her livestream, as she was facetiming rae right now without headphones on. ah yes, poki and rae have been dating for the past month, but you didn’t hear that from sykkuno. they were keeping it quiet, as they didn’t want any attention to their relationship, as both of them were populars streamers. they planned to move together soon, but right now they were only sometimes spending time together. and of course during the streams they pretended as if they were both single. 

poki made big eyes as she saw sykkuno leaving the bathroom. “oh, kkuno!” she made a gesture with her hand and sykkuno came closer. rae made a laughing noise at the other side of the call. “everyone’s talking about you! that, you know, you’re into furries” she laughed loudly, accompanied by rae distorted voice. 

sykkuno was shocked by the statement and his hand quickly found his phone. he opened twitter and began to scroll. oh no. the clip was everywhere. people started to copy his statements, but also to kinda make fun of it. there were already some edits, that suggested that sykkuno was really into furries. which, like… he didn’t even say that. he just said that he wouldn’t mind. there is a difference. 

as he laid on the bed he still was busy scrolling and scrolling. he kind of went viral with this one, but it wasn’t really what he wanted. he just was tired, he didn’t even think about his words back then. but now he felt anxious with the attention he gained. he just felt ashamed. 

didn’t know at what time, but he fell asleep. his phone flew out of his hands onto his chest. that way, when it buzzed, sykkuno’s whole body vibrated. he woke up terrified (maybe it's another earthquake or somebody is pranking him?) and reached for the phone, which already fell on the sheet. 

it was a call. the screen was blue showing big white letters - CORPSE. sykkuno stared at it for a second, trying to adjust his eyesight to the darkness around him, and then picked it up.

silence.

“um, corpse?” sykkuno’s voice was raspy from sleep and he felt his head getting dizzy. the only response he got was a hearable heavy breathing into the phone. “are you okay, corpse?”

sykkuno was already planning on ending the call, thinking it might have been a delusion, when he heard a grunt and the lower voice on the other side. “hi sykkuno. i’m sorry for calling so late.” the voice was even lower than usual, but extremely soft. “i just… yeah” he stopped, breathing even louder. “just wanted to hear your voice.”

“oh” sykkuno said, dumbfounded. “that’s… nice? is that a compliment? that’s nice, corpse” he blurred out, but he really didn’t know what he was saying. it was dark around him and he could only hear corpse’s breath on the other side of the call. 

“anyways, what time is it?” sykkuno asked, trying to engage in the conversation, but also being just curious. 

“around 4 am” corpse answered and felt immediately bad for waking up the older so early “...sorry” he whispered. 

“no, it’s alright” it was actually pretty nice, to hear corpse’s voice right now. it was calming. sykkuno felt like they were in another dimension. “so…” he really wasn’t sure why did corpse actually call him, but also didn’t want to be too intrusive. 

“i actually called because i wanted to talk to you about something” corpse started, unsurely. sykkuno awakened at those words, curious what was the topic “...but i’m not sure right now. i think im too spontaneous and it’s too late to discuss such things”

“no, go on. im already awake” he laughed rasply, not used to corpse being so shy. it was always the other way around, sykkuno being the one who was to awkward and shy to talk about things. but not today. 

there was a couple second of silence, before he heard this deep voice again. “well… i watched your livestream” the words were elongated by the younger, humming in between them. 

“oh? i thought you were busy with work” sykkuno was actually shocked, they asked corpse beforehand and corpse was sure he had too many things to do. “you said you couldn’t participate” he added, not sure how to feel. 

“yeah, no” corpse chuckled “i was just feeling sad and… yeah. your streams are always making me smile” he said that a bit slower and quieter.

“oh” sykkuno wasn’t sure how to feel right now. was that… a confession? his heart started beating faster. 

“anyways, i watched it to the end. and you discussed this one topic…” corpse stopped for a second, but sykkuno already suspected what did he wanted to talk about. “erm” corpse made an awkward sound, as he didn’t knew how to say it. 

“you mean, when i talked about furries? it’s everywhere on the internet” it really was, and sykkuno was kinda embarrassed because of that, but if that was the reason why corpse called him, then, well, good. sykkuno was not gonna complain. 

“...yeah, that one” corpse stopped again, to clear his voice. “were those your real thoughts?” he asked, unsure. the question was left like that in the air, sykkuno wasn’t sure how to answer that. corpse tried to make himself more clear. “i mean, if somebody close to you was a furry… would you still accept them?”

oh. was corpse just telling him something, something, that he was just thinking about? was he serious?

“...i think so” sykkuno said in a quiet voice. “why?” no one responded, so sykkuno wanted to make sure corpse’s still on the other side. “corpse?”

silence again. sykkuno wanted to check his phone, if the call was still up, until he heard the low voice again. “this was a stupid idea” there was a lot of sadness in the sentence, so sykkuno wanted to make sure corpse knows he will accept him either way. 

“no, corpse. it’s alright. breath. you can tell me” and then he added, a little quieter. “...if it’s what i think about”

silence again, as corpse grunted. “...yeah, probably”

oh, okay. sykkuno wasn’t that surprised actually. rather, he was grateful corpse came out to him. “how long have you, um…”

“for the last two years, i think? i bought the fursuit eight months ago, tho. it’s a bunny.” that was a lot of information for once. sykkuno’s head immediately went to imagine corpse, his big body, dressed in black, putting on a bunny fursuit. a lot to think about. but the thought didn’t scare sykkuno, it actually could be pretty nice to see corpse like that. a black bunny. “but nobody knows” corpse added.

“oh” sykkuno blushed intensively. he was the only one. “only me”

“yeah” corpse’s raspy voice responded. 

there was silence again. they both were too embarrassed to talk, but sykkuno really wanted to know. why. why was he the only one to know? was it…? no, it couldn’t be. but he had to ask. 

“why did you decide to tell me?” he asked, his heart beating faster.

“well, i…” corpse stopped, not sure how to tell the truth. “it feels unreal, actually” corpse laughed. sykkuno joined him, too nervous. “because of your statement today. and also, i, um… i like you a lot, sykkuno. and i trust you, yeah”

oh. sykkuno wasn’t sure how to react. was that a confession? god, he really wanted it to be. “i also… i also like you a lot, corpse. even as a furry. and thank you for telling me” he quickly realized it must have sounded rude and he really didn’t want to offend corpse. he liked him too much. “im sorry, this sounded so intrusive! im sorry”

“‘s fine” corpse laughed a bit at how clumsy sykkuno was acting. it was actually comforting. “i like you, sykkuno” he repeated himself.

sykkuno blushed again. “i like you too, corpse” he really meant it. 

after a silence corpse asked unsurely. “would you…” he started again “would you maybe want to meet soon?” the questiion was said quietly, but sykkuno’s heart beated twice as fast at the proposition. 

“really?” meeting corpse? in real life? and in a fursuit? how was he gonna say no? “um, yeah, i surely would want that” sykkuno blushed again and he was glad corpse couldn’t see him right now. he was so glad and also maybe he was falling in love even more with the bunny. “thank you” he said quietly. 

and they stayed like that, talking about their lives during the whole night, their first meeting coming soon and sykkuno’s heart beating fast. too fast. it all felt unreal.

but thinking about it, he really was glad corpse came out to him. well, maybe he really was into furries. at least this one, the man in the black bunny fursuit.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i couldnt really finish it bc i got bored of the idea sorry
> 
> also i wanted to make corpse use bun/buns/bunself pronouns but then thought it would be rude??? my friend is using those and buns really cute <3


End file.
